marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1218
where super-heroes and other super-powered beings don't exist. This universe may appear somewhat dull from a cerebral perspective, but it does have its good sides, for those willing to recognize them. All heroes and villains are fictional characters and are currently owned by Marvel Comics. The first of these characters, Namor, the Sub-Mariner, appeared in a comic book entitled Motion Picture Funnies Weekly published in April 1939, followed soon after by the first issue of Marvel Comics, which would later provide the name of the publisher initially known as Timely Comics. Although numerous characters associated with Marvel would rise to popularity in the 1940s, the so-called "golden age" of Marvel (a.k.a. "Age of Heroes") is said to have truly begun with the publication of Fantastic Four #1 in 1961. Some of the multiverse's residents attempt to break the fourth wall and communicate with Earth-1218, most notably Deadpool, Gwenpool and She-Hulk. | Residents = * Current known residents of the Earth are 7.53 billion humans and many other organisms. However, it is possible that there is more life elsewhere on other planets. | Notes = | Trivia = * Our reality was first given a reality designation in the letters page of , and it's numbered after the birthday of the editor of said book, Jordan D. White (December 18). }} * It is possible that 4 years of comics in our universe are the equivalent of 1 year in the mainstream Marvel Universe, as it is revealed in 2013's Indestructible Hulk that 2008's Skrull Secret Invasion happened one year ago in Earth-616. This would mean that from 1961 (the debut of and the beginning of the "Age of Heroes") to 2017, only 14 years have passed in Earth-616 . Also, in the prelude of , which was when Peter Parker got bitten by the spider, 13 years had passed. Excluding time-skips, this may prove this theory. * An alternate version of this universe was seen in the Spider-Man Animated Series episode "Farewell Spider-Man". This universe had its own version of Stan Lee. * Tragically, our Earth was destroyed by an incursion, according to Tom Brevoort.Tom Brevoort's Tumblr However, thanks to Reed Richards after the events of Secret Wars, our reality was restored back to normal. * Super powered individuals would apparently lose their powers if they ever visited Earth-1218. The reasoning behind this is, according to the Grandmaster, that the rules of this reality are too strict to allow the existence of super heroes and gods. * Gwenpool claims she's from this universe. Since she factually never existed in our world, she's merely from a universe similar to ours, with the main (if not only) difference being her existence. * Given various versions of Deadpool and She-Hulk are known for their tendency to break the "fourth wall" and talk to the audience/reader directly, or display awareness that they are comic book characters, another way of looking at it is the two are capable of communicating with Earth-1218. * See also Earth-Prime, a similar concept from DC Comics. | Links = }} Category:Destroyed by Incursions